Story of Uzumaki Naruto
by Hikari no Akio
Summary: Summary : Uzumaki Naruto seorang Jinchuriki dari Kyubi no Yoku. Dan impiannya bukanlah menjadi seorang Hokage karena menjadi Hokage menurutnya adalah hal merepotkan, tetapi impian Uzumaki Naruto adalah hidup damai bersama keluarganya kelak, dan dengan orang – orang terdekatnya.


**Story of Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishomoto**

 **Warning : Semi – Cannon, Typo, Gaje, Abal, OOC, OC**

 **Pair : Naruto x Shiina Mashiro ( OC ), SasuSaku**

 **Rate : M** ( jaga – jaga )

 **Genre : Adventure, Romance, Friendship, Humor** ( maybe ) **, dll**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **Summary :** Uzumaki Naruto seorang **Jinchuriki** dari **Kyubi no Yoku**. Dan impiannya bukanlah menjadi seorang **Hokage** karena menjadi **Hokage** menurutnya adalah hal merepotkan, tetapi impian Uzumaki Naruto adalah hidup damai bersama keluarganya kelak, dan dengan orang – orang terdekatnya.

 **Prologue**

 **Konohagakure no Sato** atau Desa Daun Tersembunyi, siapa yang tidak tahu dengan desa ini. Terletak di negara **HI** dan salah satu dari 5 desa terbesar di **Gensho no Kuni.** Desa ini dikenal dengan para Ninja dan Kunoichi yang yang hebat seperti Shodaime Hokage Hashirama Senju bersama rival abadinya Madara Uchiha dengan julukan Shinobi no Kami, Niidaime Hokage Tobirama Senju, adik dari Hashirama Senju, Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, murid dari Shodaime dan Niidaime Hokage, Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze, murid dari salah satu Dansetsu Sannin Jiraiya no Gama Sannin, dan Godaime Hokage Tsunade Senju, Cucu dari Shodaime hokage dan sekaligus murid dari Sandaime Hokage, Dansetsu Sannin yang terdiri dari Jiraiya, Orochimaru, dan Tsunade, dan masih banyak lagi Shinobi hebat yang lahir di desa ini.

Pagi hari di desa **Konohagakure no Sato** yang sangat indah,dari mulai Matahari yang perlahan – lahan mulai terbit di timur, Burung – burung berkicauanl, Angin sejuk berhembus dengan tenang, Daun - daun yang masih tertimpa air embun, orang – orang yang memulai aktifitas sehari – hari mereka dan masih banyak lagi keindahan yang Author tampan ini tidak tulis. Salah satunya Keindahan yang akan Author akan beritahu kepada kalian para Readers.

Di sebuah Apartement yang sangat sederhana, ada seekor nyamuk -

 **PLAKKKKKK**

Yang dengan kejamnya dibunuh oleh seorang bocah lelaki berambut pirang spiky, memiliki iris mata berwarna biru langit tanpa awan dan kulit tan, dan memiliki tanda lahir di kedua pipinya yang mirip dengan kumis kucing

" Nyamuk sialan, pagi – pagi gini ngajak ribut". Gerutunya dengan kesal. Lalu ia melirik ke Jam weaker kesayangannya yang menunjukan pukul 05.30 dan melirik lantai rumahnya yang berserakan sampah dimana -mana .

" _Pantas saja ada Nyamuk, aku lupa membersihan semua sampah ini". Ucapmya dalam hati. Lalu bocah itu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan mengambil beberapa alat kebersihan._

 _ **Skip**_

"Hahhhh akhirnya beres juga". Ucap bocah itu sambil menghela nafas. Ahhhh mari kita lihat hasil perkejaannya. Kini terlihat lantai yang sebelumnya banyak sampah berserakan sudah bersih tanpa adanya sedikitnya sampah .

"Sekarang saatnya mandi". Ucap bocah itu sambil dengan beranjak pergi ke kamar mandi.

 **Skip**

" Huwahhh segarnya". Ucap bocah itu sambil keluar dari kamar mandinya. Berjalan ke arah lemari pakaian dan setelah sampai dia langsung membuka pintu lemarinya dan memilih pakaian yang akan ia kenakan.

 **Skip**

Kini telihat bocah lelaki yang menjadi pemeran utama fict ini dengan pakaian yang cool, ia memakai jaket tanpa hoddie berwarna hitam yang kancingnya ia biarkan dibuka sehingga telihat pakaian bagian dalamnya yang berwarna putih dan celana panjang standard **Anbu** berwarna hitam.

"Hmmm... hari ini aku makan dengan apa ya ?". Ucapmya sambil bergumam . Ia berjalan ke arah kulkasnya dan kemudian ia membukanya .

"Are, Sepetinya aku lupa membeli bahan makanan kemarin dan percuma saja aku beli bahan makanan toh, hari ini akukan akan ikut dengan Ero – Sannin untuk latihan sambil berkelana dan juga Sasuke juga akan pergi ke markas Orochimaru untuk menerima tawarannya dan sekaligus memata – matai Orochimaru". Gumam bocah itu sambil melihat isi kulkasnya yang kosong dan hanya menyisiakan 1 buah Cup Ramen . " Yah setidaknya masih ada 1 Cup Ramen dari pada makan diluar". Ucap bocah itu. Kemudaian dia berjalan ke arah kompor nya dan tak lupa ia megambil sebuah panci yang sudah ia isi dengan air dan ramen, lalu ia letakan pancinya di atas kompor .

 **Someone POV on**

Baiklah, Sambil menunggu ramenku matang maka aku akan memperkenalkan diriku yang tampan ini. Namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto aku adalah seorang **Jinchuriki** dari **Kyuubi no Yoko** dari mana aku tahu aku adalah **Jinchuriki** , tentunya setelah aku bertemu dengannya pertama kali di **Mindscapeku** , hal yang kusukai adalah Berlatih,Shiina – Chan, Ramen dan masih banyak lagi yang kalian tak perlu tahu, hal yang tidak kusukai adalah dendam, peperangan dan masih banyak lagi yang tak perlu kalian ketahui juga, dan Impianku dimasa depan adalah hidup damai bersama keluargaku dan orang – orang terdekatku. Mengenai keluargaku, aku adalah seorang yatim piatu, Ayahku adalah seorang yang aku kagumi sampai sekarang ini, Ia adalah **Yondaime Hokage** sang **Konoha no Kiiroi Senko** yang bernama Namikaze Minato dan Ibuku adalah Sang **Konoha no Akai Chishio no Habanero** yang bernama Uzumaki Kushina yang berganti menjadi Namikaze Kushina , darimana aku tahu bahwa orang tuaku adalah mereka ?, aku diberitahu oleh Kurama, yang saat itu aku baru berumur 7 tahun dan tentunya aku langsung keluar dari **Mindscapeku** dan berlari dari rumah yang pada saat itu sudah malam ke kediaman Sandaime – jiji dan bertanya tentang orang tuaku. Ia awalnya berbohong namun setelah aku mengamuk dan menceritakan semua yang Kurama ceritakan kepadaku ia akhirnya mengakuinya dan menceritakan semua yang aku tanyakan kepadanya dari mulai.

" _Kenapa jiji tidak memberitahuku dari dulu"._

" _Kenapa jiji tidak menceritakan ke mereka semua bahwa aku adalah anak_ _ **Yondaime Hokage**_ _"._

" _Kenapa..."._

" _Kenapa..."._

Dan dari semua penjelasan Jiji aku menyimpulkan bahwa semua yang dia lakukan hanya untuk melindungiku. Dan saat itu aku Menangis, Menangis dengan keras untuk melepaskan semua beban yang aku punya di dalam pelukan atau dekapan Jiji, setelah aku berhenti menangis aku bertanya.

" _Lalu kenapa mereka Mati ?"._

Lalu jiji menceritakan semuanya dari bagaimana Kurama keluar dari Kaa – san, samapai mereka berdua Tertusuk oleh cakar Kurama dan Tou – san menyegel Kyuubi di tubuhku. Saat itu perasaanku sangat campur aduk antara Marah, Bahagia, Sedih, Marah karena yang menyegel kyuubi di tubuhku adalah tou – sanku sendiri , bahagia karena meraka adalah keluargaku dan mereka percaya kepadaku bahwa aku bisa melakukannya semua, Sedih karena aku tak bisa hidup bersama mereka lebih lama dan mengorbankan diri mereka untuk diriku dan juga penduduk konoha. Dan setelah kusimpulkan cerita dari Jiji maka penyebab dari semua ini adalah orang bertopeng itu. Kemudian aku bertanya kepada Jiji untuk menceritakan tentang kehidupan Orangtuaku sebelum aku lahir. Dan setelah itu aku tertidur di kediaman Sarutobi dan terbangun di kediaman Sarutobi, dan dengan kebetulan Jiji belum berangkat ke Kantor Hokage, lalu aku Memintanya agar dia melatihku agar aku menjadi kuat. Pada waktu itu berkata ia berkata.

" _Kenapa kamu ingin Menjadi Kuat"._

 _Dengan lantang aku menjawab._

" _Aku ingin menjadi kuat karena aku ingin seperti tou – san dan kaa – san dan juga agar bisa melindungi orang – orang yang kusayangi". Kulihat ia tersenyum dengan sambil mengangguk ia berkat._

" _Baiklah, aku akan melatihmu dari sekarang sampai kau menjadi seseorang yang kuat"._

 _Dan dari situlah aku mulai berlatih dengan Jiji dan Kurama._

Mengenai kehidupanku, aku dibenci dan dijauhi oleh semua penduduk Konoha emm tidak seluruh konoha juga sih, masih ada sebagian orang yang menyayangiku dan dan dekat denganku contohnya Sandaime – jiji, Ero – Sannin, Baa – chan, Shizune – neesan, Kurama, Teuchi – jiisan, Ayame – neechan, Iruka – sensei, Kakashi – sensei , dan para Rookie, ahhh dan Juga jangan lupakan Kekasihku Namanya Shiina Mashiro, memiliki perawakan yang ramping, kulit putih seperti kaa – chan, rambutnya bersurai pirang pucat seperti Ino , dan iris mata coklat terang, ahhh dan jangan lupakan wajah polos tanpa ekspresinya yang kadang – kadang minta dikarungin ( lupakan bagian yang itu ). Gadis yang menurutku sangat cantik seperti ibuku, lucu, imut saking imutnya dia jika ia sedang cemberut atau kesal sambil mengembungkan pipi maka aku suka sekali mencubit pipinya yang agak chuuby itu, genius, dan ia juga mempunyai rasa keinginan yang tinggi. Ia berasal dari keluarga Mashiro yang sama dengan keluarga Haruno yang berasal dari anggota Civillian yang tentunya berbeda dengan Clan yang mempunyai Ciri khas. Sampai disini saja Perkenalan dariku dikarenakan ramenku sudah matang, dan jika kalian ingin mengetahui diriku lebih lanjut maka ikutilah jalan cerita ini lebih lanjut.

 **Naruto POV off**

Setelah menunggu Ramennya matang ia mengambil ramenya itu dari Panci yang ada di atas kompor, lalu dia menuangkan ramennya ke dalam mangkuk yang sudah diambilnya tadi dan

" Selamat makan". Ucap Naruto. Dan dengan Khidmatnya Naruto memakan ramennya dengan rakus seakan dia tidak sadar bahwa Author memperhatikannya dikarenakan ia ingin ramen juga.

"Ahhh kenyangnya". Ucap Nauto sambil menepuk – nepuk perutnya. Lalu setelah itu, Beranjak dari kursinya dan memberihkan bekas makannya di atas meja. Dan juga ia tak lupa untuk encuci bekas makannya.

 **Tokkk Tokk Tokk**

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu yang diketuk oleh seseorang.

"Tunggu Sebentar". Ucap Naruto dengan suara yang agak keras. Kemudian setelah acara membersihkannya telah selesai ia berjalan ke arah pintu tak lupa setelah Naruto sampai di depan pintu ia membukakan pintunya.

" Ohayou dobe". Ucap seorang bocah dengan suara dan wajah datar yang kalian tahu pasti siapa orang itu.

"Ohayou Teme". Ucap Naruto kepada Sasuke.

" Tumben kau kesini pagi – pagi kerumahku teme". Dengan wajah yang heran Naruto bertanya kepada Sasuke.

"Hn, aku kesini pagi disuruh untuk menjeputmu dan aku...". ucap sasuke dengan menggantungkan kata – katanya

"Aku...". Ucap Naruto sambil melihat ke Sasuke degan tatapan bingung.

"Aku... ingin ...". Ucap Sasuke yang lagi - lagi menggantungkan kata – katanya sambil menundukan kepalanya dan jika dilihat dengan teliti maka di wajah Sasuke samar – samar ada rona tipis berwarna merah di kedua pipinya yang tidak menunjukan ke – Uchiha'an sama sekali.

"Aku... ingin...". ucap Naruto yang menuruti ucapan sasuke dan dengan wajah bingung bin penasaran sambil memiringkan wajah kesamping.

"Aku...-".

 **KRUYUUUKKKkkk**

Ahh... Ucapan Sasuke terpotong oleh suara perutnya yang terdengar agak keras dan terlihatlah rona merah dengan jelas dikedua pipi sasuke karena menahan malu

"pppffffttt... ppppfffttt... pppppfffffttt... bwahahahahahahahaha hahahahah hahahah". Dan setelah perjuangan Naruto menahan tawanya akhirnya ia tertawa lepas dengan keras dengan berguling – berguling sambil kedua tangannya memegang perutnya.

"Bwahaha hahahaha Sas – bwahaha Sasuke bila – hahaha kau lapar bilang saja – hahaha dari tadi – hahaha tidak usah memasang wajah dan – hahahahah bertingkah seperti itu – hahahaha itu – itu bwahahaha tidak menunjukan sifat seorang Uchiha sekali bwhahahaha...". ucap naruto di sela tertawanya saat melihat ke OOC'an Sasuke.

"Urusei baka". Desis Sasuke yang masih menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merah dikedua pipinya agar tidak terlihat, yang sayangnya masih terlihat oleh Naruto, dan sang Author .

"Bwahahaha bagaimana kalo teman – teman tahu – hahaha bahwa Sasuke – bwahaha Uchiha mempunyai - hahaha sifat seperti itu pastinya meraka – hahaha akan tertawa sepertiku – hahahaha . Ucap Naruto sambil tertawa pingkal – pingkal dan menghiraukan ucapan Sasuke untuk diam.

 **CtAkkK cTakkk CTAKK**

 **CtAkk CTAkk CTAKK**

Dan kini terlihat di belakang kepala dan di depan kepala Sasuke terlihat 3 perempatan di masing – masing bagian kepalanya, pertanda ia sedang kesal sekaligus marah.

" **URUSAIIIII BAKKKAAAAA".** Teriak Sasuke dengan kesal sekaligus marah dan dengan

 **BUUAAGGGHH**

Pukulan Sasuke ke pipi Naruto

 **SWUUUUSSSHHH**

Melayangnya tubuh Naruto, dan

 **BRAKKKKKKKK**

Benturan tubuh Naruto pada Tembok.

 **BrukkkkKkkK**

Suara jatuhnya tubuh Naruto ke lantai.

" **ITTTEEEIII".** Dan teriakan kesakitan Naruto yang malang.  
Ahhh betapa nistanya kalian berdua.

Ahhhh itulah salah satu keindahan serta kenistaan dipagi hari ini yang Author beritahu kepada kalian.

Hahhhhhhhhh pagi yang indah nan damai di desa **Konoha**.

 **{ SoUN }**

Kini terlihat disebuah apartemen terdapat dua orang manusia. Yang pertama adalah seorang bocah bersurai pirang dan yang kedua bocah bersurai dark blue yang sedang berbicara.

"Ughhh teme sialan, kenapa kau memukulku?". Ucap Naruto yang masih terkapar di lantai.

"Hn, salahmu sendiri yang tidak mendengarkanku". Ucap Sasuke dengan nada dingin khas seorang Uchiha.

"Tapi tidak dengan seperti itu juga bisa kan?". Ucap Naruto dengan kesal.

"Hn". Gumam Sasuke

" _Gezzzzzzzz sialan, kalau saja dia bukan temanku maka akan aku tendang mukanya itu"._ Batin naruto dengan kesal.

"Jadi kau kesini mau menumpangkan makan kan?". Tanya Naruto kepada Sasuke.

"Hn". Han itulah jawaban yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau malah numpang makan dirumahku dan kenapa tidak dirumahmu saja, atau diluar saja?".

"Karena apartemenmu lebih dekat dari rumahku dan bahan makanan akupun sudah habis kemarin dan aku tak mempunyai uang dobe". Ucap Sasuke dengan datar.

"Maaf saja...". ucap Naruto dengan sengaja menggantungkan kata – katanya. Kemudian Naruto bangkit dari acara tidurannya di lantai ( baca : terkapar ), lalu berjalan ke arah kulkasnya yang diperhatikan oleh Sasuke dengan tatapan penasaran, kemudian naruto kembai berkata lagi, sambil membukakan kulkasnya.

"... Tapi semua bahan makanan yang kupunya telah habis semua kemarin...". Ucap Naruto dengan melanjutkan kata – katanya sempat ia gantung tadi. "...aku lupa untuk membeli bahan makanan kemarin". Dan terlihat Isi kulkas Naruto yang kosong. "Dan aku juga tidak tau kau akan datang kesini untuk menumpang makan" Lanjut Naruto sambil menutup kulkasnya.

 **DEG**

" _Pe – perasaan i – ini "._ Batin Naruto dengan wajah yang memucat dan dengan keringat dingin yang mulai menetes dari pelipisnya. Dengan gerakan terpotong – potong ia menoleh ke arah belakang dan Ia melihat sebuah Aura berwarna hitam mencekam di belakang tubuh Sasuke, yang ekspresi wajahnya yang sulit untuk ditebak karena wajahnya yang sedang menuduk, sehingga Naruto tidak bisa menebak ekspresi Sasuke sekarang . " _Ohhh Ss – sialan_ ". Lanjut ucapan naruto di dalam hatinya.

" **NARUTO".** Desis Sasuke dengan nada penuh akan penakanan dan kepala yang masih tertunduk.

Kini terlihat wajah Naruto yang sangat pucat pasi dengan keringat dingin yang sudah membanjiri badannya. _"Kami – Sama, tolonglah Hambamu yang Tampan ini dari si Teme yang tekutuk itu"._ Do'a Naruto dalam hati.

" **Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku dari tadi".** Desis Sasuke sambil menekankan semua perkataanya.

"A – ahh i – it -...".

Dan dengan perlahan – lahan wajah Sasuke yang awalnya tertunduk kini perlahan – lahan mendongak ke arah Naruto dengan Deathglarenya yang diberangi matanya yang berubah menjadi Sharingan 3 tomoenya yang berputar denga ganas.

" **Narutoooo... Kubunuh kau".** Desis Sasuke dengan memotong penjelasan Naruto dan Sasuke pun melesat ke arah Naruto untuk memukulnya, dan dengan bodohnya Naruto, ia malah mematung di tempat bukannya menghindar. _" Siapapun tolong aku"._ Batin Naruto dengan pasrah. Disaat jarak sudah cukup dekat dengan Naruto, Sasuke mengayunkan tangannya tepat ke arah wajah Naruto

5 cm

.

.

4 cm

.

.

3 cm

.

.

2cm

.

Disaat akan satu senti lagi Naruto menutup matanya pertanda ia pasrah, untuk menerima pukulan dari Sasuke.

1 cm

"Mungkin inilah akhirku". Batin Naruto pasrah.

.

.

.

 **Tokkk Tokkk Tokkk Tokkk Tokkkk**

0.5 cm lagi pukulan Sasukepun berhenti, dan Narutopun langsung membuka matanya dengan sorot penuh akan rasa syukur. _" Terima kasih Kami – sama, Engkau telah menolong hambamu ini yang tampan ini dari siksaan si teme yang terketuk ini"._ Batin Naruto dengan penuh akan rasa syukurnya.

" Cih... Kali ini kau selamat dobe". Ucap Sasuke dengan menatap Naruto dengan Deathglarenya.

"Hehe hehe hehe". Jawab Naruto dengan senyum dan tertawa cengengesan. Lalu Narutoun pergi dari hadapan Sasuke yang asih men-deathglare Naruto ke pintu apartemenya dan membukanya, dan terlihat ada 2 orang gadis seumuranya yang pertama adalah seorang gadis bersurai Pink dengan pakaian ( Seperti di Canon waktu udah ujian Chuunin ) dan yang kedua adalah gadis bersurai Pirang pucat yand diikat model pony tail yang memakai sebuah long dress selutut berwarna pink dengan hiasan bunga dibagian dada kiirinya . dan sebuah sendal ninja berwarna biru yang ia makai di kedua kakinya.

"Ohayou Naruto/Naru – kun". Sapa kedua gadis itu dengan nada yang biasa dan datar.

"Huwahhh ohayou Sakura, Shiina-chan". Jawab Naruto kepada kedua gadis itu. " Untung kalian datang tepat waktu, kalau tidak mungkin mukaku bisa hancur gara – gara si teme". Ucap Naruto

"Sasuke – kun ada disini juga Naruto?". Tanya Sakura kepada Naruto.

"Ya". Jawab Naruto sambil mengangguk. "Lebih baik kita berbicara di dalam sambil duduk , daripada diluar". Ucap Naruto sambil mempersilahkan mereka berdua masuk. Lalu merekapun masuk kedalam apartemen Naruto.

 **{ SoUn }**

 **Di Apartemen Naruto ( Kamar )**

Kini terlihat Seorang laki – laki berambut pirang cerah dengan mata yang beriris Biru Shappire dan seorang gadis bersurai kuning pucat yang memiliki mata beriris coklat terang.

"Naru – kun". Ucap Shiina kepada Naruto. Kini mereka ( Naruto dan Shiina ) sedang di kamar Naruto.

" Hmm ada apa Shiina-chan?". Jawab Naruto yang sedang mengambil perlengkapan Ninjanya di kamarnya.

"Tadi saat kau di depan pintu kau bilang ' _Untung kalian datang, kalau tidak mungkin mukaku bisa hancur gara – gara si teme'_ kan?". Tanya Shiina dengan wajah datar nan polosnya sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ohhh itu, yah kau tahu tadi pagi... ( Naruto menceritakan kejadian Nistanya dengan Sasuke kepada Shiina )... Nahhh seperti itulah Ceritanya". Cerita Naruto kepada Shiina dan di balas dengan kekehan Shiina.

" Hihihi pantas saja ia marah padamu Naru – kun, karena lapar dan tidak ada makanan dirumahnya maupun ia tidak memounyai uang ia pergi kerumahmu, dan setela ia kesini dan ingin menumpang makan kepadamu yang tentu saja ia terlalu malu sekaligus gengsi untuk berbicara seperti biasa karena ia adalah seorang Uchiha dan dengan terpaksanya ia meminta numpang makan kepadamu sekaligus ia membuang harga dirinya sebagai Uchiha hanya untuk numpang makan padamu dan kau malah tertawa terbahak – bahak melihat ke – OOC'an Sasuke dan Bahan makanan mu juga habis... hihihi bagaimana ia tidak marah padamu Naru – kun".

"Hahahaha Untung saja ada Kamu, kalo tidak, mungkin mukaku yang tampan ini sudah hancur". Ucap Naruto lagi sambil tertawa dan berjalan kebelakang tubuh Shiina kemudian melingkari perut Shiina dengan kedua tangannya ( baca : memeluk ) dari belakang. "Arigatou Shiina – chan". Ucap Naruto yang masih melingkari perut Shiina dengan kedua tangannya, dan meletakan dagunya di pundak Shiina. "Hmmmm jadi sekarang kau memakai yang Jeruk ne , itu kesukaanku". Ucap Naruto sambil menghirup wangi tubuh Shiina.

 **BLUSHHHh**

Sebuah rona merah tipis tercetak di wajah Shiina, dengan terbata – bata ia berucap. "Na – Naru bisa kamu lepaskan, a – aku malu tahu, lagian k – kamu tidak biasanya be – begini ".

"Hmmm sepertinya tidak, aku tidak akan melepaskan pelukanku, biarkan aku seperti ini untuk beberapa saat". Ucap Naruto dengan memejamkan matanya.

"Eummm tapi, bagaimana dengan Sakura dan Sasuke dan yang lainnya?". Tanya Shiina.

"Biarkan saja mereka, mungkin mereka bisa menunggu". Jawab Naruto dengan membuka matanya. " Paling Sasuke sedang makan, mengingat tadi Sakura dan Kau tadi membawa sebuah Bento dan pastinya Sakura menemani Sasuke". Ucap Naruto sambil melirik ke arah wajah atau mata Shiina.

"Eummmm baiklah jika itu maumu Naru – Kun". Ucap Shiina kepada Naruto sambil. Lalu kedua Insan muda – mudi itu memejamkan mata mereka untuk menikmati momen berharga mereka karena mungkin mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama.  
"Jadi, kau akan jadi pergi bersama Jiraiya – Sensei?". Tanya Shiina dengan lirih. Sambil memeluk lengan Naruto.

"Tentu saja aku akan pergi dengan mereka untuk latihan, agar aku menjadi kuat dan bisa melindungi orang – orang yang kusayangi khususnya kau Shiina - chan". Balas Naruto kepada Shiina dengan Lirih dan mempererat pelukannya, dan dibalas dengan pelukan dari Shiina erat yang diterima oleh Naruto.

 **Ruang Tengah**

Sementara di ruang tengah terlihat Sasuke yang sudan memakan bento buatan Sakura, dan Sakura yang yang sedang mengeluh dan menggerutu .

"Hahhhh lama sekali mereka berdua". Gerutu Sakura

"Hn". Respon Sasuke sambil mengangguk.

"Sasuke – kun". Panggil Sakura

"Hn, ada apa". Jawab Sasuke sambil menoleh ke Sakura.

"Apa mungkin mereka berdua sedang bermesraan?". Tanya Sakura kepada Sasuke.

"Mungkin saja". Jawab Sasuke dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas.

 **Kamar Naruto**

Hening

Cukup lama mereka diliputi keheningan. Tidak ada yang memulai percakapan lagi baik dari si lelaki maupun perempuan, keduanya begitu menikmati momen kebersamaan mereka seolah – olah mereka tidak akan ernah melakukanya lagi. dan melupakan dua orang manusia yang sedang berdiri dibelakang mereka.

"Ekhemm". Dehaman yang agak keras dari Sasuke membuat dua insan yang sedang berpelukan itu dengan refleks melepaskan pelukan mereka dengan Rona merah di kedua pipi mereka.

Dan dengan gelagapan dan salah tingkah Naruto menolah dan berkata. "A – ahh Sa – sasuke, Sa – saku -..".

"DISAAT ORANG LAIN MENUNGGU, KAU MALAH ASYIK – ASYIKNYA BERMESRAAN DENGAN SHIINAAAA **, NARUTOOOOOOO** ". Teriak Sakura terhadap Naruto yang dengan memotong ucapan Naruto dan menekankan kata terakhirnya.

"A-ah go – gomen ne Sa – sakura". Ucap Naruto dengan gelagapan.

" MAA -...".

"Sudahlah Sakura, seharusnya kau bisa memakluminya, dan sebaiknya kita segera pergi karena mungin mereka semua menunggu di gerbang konoha". Ucap Sasuke dengan memotong ucapan Sakura. Lalu dibalas dengan tatapan mendelik Sakura kepada Sasuke, yang dibalas oleh sikap datar nan acuh Sasuke.

"Hahhh... Baikah, ayo kita berangkat". Ucap Sakura

"Ayo/Hm/Hn". Balas mereka bertiga dengan bersamaan.

Kemudian Sasuke menghampiri Naruto lalu berbisik. "Kau berhutang padaku dobe". Yang dibalas dengan Sweetdropnya Naruto.

 **{ SoUN }**

 **Gerbang Konoha**

Sementara itu di Gerbang Konoha. Terlihat ada beberapa orang yang berdiri di sekitar gerbang. Diantaranya adalah Sandaime – Hokage, Iruka, Tsunade, Jiraiya dan para Rookie.

"Hah, Mereka lama Sekali" Eluh Jiraiya.

"Kau benar Jiraiya". Balas seorang wanita dengan rambut pirang pucat dikepang dua, yang memiliki Oppai bombastis, dengan nada kesal.

"Kemana sihh mereka itu". Ucap Ino.

"Mungkin – kraukk mereka – kraukk sedang – kraukk bermesraan – krraukk". Ucap Choji sambil memakan kripik.

"Hn, bisa jadi". Ucap Neji sambil mengangguk.

"Hahhh mereka itu...". Eluhh Iruka.

" Ohhh ayolahh teman – teman bersemangat, tunjukan semangat masa muda kalian". Ucapan penuhh semangat terdengar dari seorang bocah berambut Bob dan memakai pakaian hijau ketat.

"Semangat ndasmu". Ucap Tenten dan Kiba secara bersamaan.

"Merepotkan". Ucap seseorang yang kalian tahu siapa dia.

"Sabar – sabar, mereka sebentar lagi kesini kok". Ucap seorang kakek tua yang kita tahu bahwa ia adalah Sandaime Hokage.

Dan tak lama kemudian setelah sang Sandaime berucap yang mereka tunggu – tunggupun akhirnya datang juga.

"Yo minna".

"NARUTO KENAPA KALIAN LAMA SEKALI". Ucap Tsunade, Jiraiya, Ino, dan Kiba dengan kompak.

"Hn/Hm?/Betul/ya/merepotkan". Ucap yang lainnya dengan kompak sambil mengangguk.

"Ohh itu... sebenarnya kami tadi dijalan menuju kesini bertemu dengan seorang nenek yang terjatuh beserta belanjaannya sebagai Shinobi...". Ucap Naruto sambil melirik ke Shiina.

"... dan Kunoichi yang baik kamipun menolong nenek itu yang sedang jatuh lalu..." Ucap Shiina yang mengerti akan lirikan Naruto dengan nada datar, kemudian melirik Sakura.

"Kamipun mengantarkan nenek itu ke rumahnya beserta belanjaannya, setelah mengantarkan nenek itu kamipun pergi dari rumah sang nenek...". respon Sakura yang sudah tahu arah penjelasan mereka berdua, kemudian Sakuaraoun melirik Sasuke yang tentu saja direspon oleh Sasuke dengan cepat.

"Dan saat itu ketika kami ditengah perjalanan menuju kesini tiba – tiba ada seekor Kucing hitam melewat di depan kami, kamipun terpaksa memutar arah karena takut terkena sial...".

"Setelah itu kamipun memutar arah jalan, karena tidak tahu jalannya kamipun tersesat di jalan KEHIDUPAN". Ucap mereka berempat dengan bersamaan dikalimat diakhirnya dan sekaligus menyelesaikan penjelasan mereka.

Setelah mendengarkan Penjelasan dari mereka berempat, mereka semua yang mendengarkan penjelasan merekapun Sweetdrop sekaligus Jawsdrop termasuk Neji, Shikamaru.

" _Alasan apa – apa'an itu, dan itukan alasan yang selalu dibuat oleh Kakashi/Kakashi-Sensei, dan juga sejak kapan seorang Uchiha takut terkena sial karena Kucing hitam, hahhhh mereka berempat mungkin sudah terkena virus Kakashi/Kakashi – sensei "._ Batin mereka dengan kompak.

Sementara itu di suatu tempat.

"Huatchii".

" Kau kenapa Kakashi? Apa kau terserang flu?". Tanya seorang pria dengan alis tebal dan rambut bergaya bob.

"Ahhh aku tidak apa – apa Guy". Balas Kakashi. "Mungkin ada yang membicarakanku karena ketampananku". Ucap narsis Kakashi.

"Kakashi sejak kapan kau jadi narsis begitu". Ucap Guy dengan wajah dan nada terkejut.

"Apa kau Bilang sesuatu Guy?". Ucap kakashi sambil membaca buku sucinya.

 **DONG**

Ekspresi surampun terlihat diwajah Guy.

Baiklah kita tinggalkan dua makhluk nista ini, Dan kita kembalikan lagi di Gerbang Konohagakure

 **Gerbang Konoha**

Setalah kejadian nista tadi, kini terlihat ada tiga orang yang sedang berhadapan dengan beberapa orang.

"Jadi kalian bersungguh – sungguh akan pergi?". Tanya sang Godaime kepada Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Tentu Saja/Hn". Jawab Naruto dan Sasuke secara bebarengan.

"Hahhh... Baiklah, meskipun aku memaksa kalian untuk tidak pergi, tapi kalian tetap akan pergi juga sih, apalagi untuk Sasuke itu sangat berbahaya, kau tahukan Sasuke apa resikonya?".

"Hahhh... Tsunade sudahlah, Sasuke juga sangat tahu semua resikonya, benarkan Sasuke – kun?". Ucap Sandaime sekaligus bertanya pada Sasuke.

" Itu benar Sandaime - Jiji". Balas Sasuke.

"Kalo begitu baiklah, kalian boleh pergi". Ucap Tsunade kepada Naruto dan Sasuke

"Dan jangan lupakan, kalian harus berhati – hati dikemudian harinya". Sambung Iruka kepada dua orang yang sudah ia anggap adik sendiri itu.

"Ha'i/Hn". Ucap Naruto dan Sasuke dengan Kompak.

Setelah Tsunade dan Sandaime selesai berbicara dengan mereka berdua, kemudian para Rookie menghampiri Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Naruto, Sasuke setelah kalian pulang nanti ke kenoha, khusnya kepada kau Sasuke, ku pastikan aku akan bertambah kuat dan kita akan berduel satu lawat satu dengan semangat masa muda yang membara". Ucap Lee dengan penuh semangat.

"Aku tunggu Lee". Ucap Naruto dan Sasuke secara berbarengan disertai Senyuman tipis dari mereka berdua.

"Naruto". Ucap Neji dan Kiba berbarengan. Kemudian Narutopun menoleh kehadapan mereka, dan merekapun melanjutkan ucapan mereka secara berbarengan. "Ku pastikan setelah kau pulang lagi ke Konoha, akupun akan bertambah kuat dan aku akan mengetes kekuatanmu, sejauh mana kau berkembang".

"Dan akan aku pastikan permainan shogimu akan kalah olehku Naruto". Ucap Shikamaru kepada Naruto.

" Tentu saja saja, setelah aku pulang ke Konoha aku juga akan mengetes kalian bertiga, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru.

"Naruto, Sasuke". Seru Tenten dan Chouji kepada mereka berdua, sambil membawa dua buah kotak di masing – masing tangan mereka yang Author tidak tahu – menahu apa isinya. Kemudian Chouji dan Tenten menyerahkan satu kotak kepada Naruto dan satu kotak lagi kepada Sasuke.

"Ambil ini, didalam ini adalah beberapa senjata Ninja". Ucap tenten kepada mereka berdua.

"Dan didalam kotak ini berisi makanan untuk diperjalan kalian". Ucap Choji

"Arigatou Tenten, Chouji". Ucap mereka berdua ( Naruto dan Sasuke).

"Naruto/Naruto - kun, Sasuke/Sasuke – kun". Seru Shino, Ino, Hinata. Lalu mereka berduapun menoleh kearah Shino, Ino, dan Hinata. "Maaf kami tak bisa membawa apa – apa untuk kalian, kami hanya bisa berdo'a semoga kalian selamat diperjalanan nanti". Ucap Ino mewakili Shino dan Hinata.

"Hm/Hn, tak apa – apa kok, terima kasih sudah mendo'akan kami agar selamat". Ucap Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Sasuke – kun". Seru Sakura kepada Sasuke sambil menghampiranya. Dan menyerahkan sebuah bungkus yang author tidak tahu apa itu. "Bukalah Sasuke – kun". Kemudian Sasuke mengambil bungkusan itu dan membukanya. Dan dalamnya ternyata sebuah kalung berlambang Uchiha. Kemudian Sasuke mengambilnya dari dalam bungkusan itu. "Maaf aku hanya bisa memberikanmu itu". Ucap Sakura.

"Terima Kasih Sakura". Ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum dan kemudian memakainya, kemudian mengacak – acak rambut Sakura, yang tentunya sakurapun merona diperlakukan begitu oleh Sasuke. Dan tidak menyadari bahwa semua mata sedang memperhatikan mereka dan ada juga ada yang cemburu, terkecuali Naruto yang melihat Shiina dengan tatapan lembut dan juga Shiina yang sedang menatap Naruto dengan datar, namun jika kau melihat dengan teliti dari Sorot mata Shiina maka kalian akan melihat sorot kesedihan di kedua mata coklat yang indah itu, terbukti dengan Pancaran matanya yang biasanya terang kini meredup.

"Naruto – kun". Ucap Shiina dengan datar, namun jika kalian mendengarkan secara baik maka kalian akan mendengarkan bahwa dibalik ucapan datarnya terselip sebuah kesedihan.

"Nani Shiina – chan". Balas Naruto dengan lembut

"Gomen ne, aku tidak bisa memberikan apa – apa untukmu". Ucap shiina dengan lirih nan lembut sambil menundukan kepalanya karena ia tidak mau Naruto melihat wajahnya yang sedang sedih.

"Tak apa – apa shiina-chan". Ucap Naruto dengan Suara yang lembut, kemudian ia berjalan ke arah Shiina sambil merogoh sesuatu di saku celananya, yang tentunya itu disaksikan oleh semua orang yang ada disana termasuk SasuSaku, dan Jiraiya yang sudah kembali dari Acaranya mengobrolnya dengan salah satu mata – matanya. Setelah Naruto sampai dihadpan Shiina, kemudian ia mengeluarkan sebuah kalung pemberian Tsunade kepadanya waktu di Tanzaku Gai. Lalu ia memasangkannya dileher Shiina dan tentu saja Tsunade awalnya akan protes namun ditahan oleh Sandaime hokage.

"Lihat dan perhatikanlah". Bisik Sandaime kepada Tsunade. Dan dibalas oleh anggukan Tsunade

Tentunya perbuatan Naruto itu menarik perhatian Shiina yang sedang tertunduk kemudian mendongak dan tersentak.

"Na – Naruto – kun, i – inikan...-".

"Yahh ini adalah kalung pemberian Baa-chan, jadi aku ingin kau memakainya dan menjaganya dengan baik, kalung seberharga ini lebih baik diberikan kepada seorang yang paling berharga di hatiku". Ucap Naruto dengan lembut dan tulus setelah memotong ucapan Shiina.

"Baiklah aku akan menjaganya". Ucap shiina kepada Naruto.

" Sekarang kau mengertikan Tsunade". Bisik Sandaime kepada Tsunade yang di balas anggukan dari Tsunade.

"Baiklah Naruto, Sasuke kita berangkat". Ucap Jiraiya

"Ha'i/Hn". Ucap Naruto dan Sasuke dengan bebarengan.

"Baiklah Minna, kami berangkat". Ucap Naruto pada Semua orang yang ada disana sambil melangkah keluar gerbang.

"Hati – hati Naruto/ Naruto – kun, Sasuke/Sasuke – kun". Teriak Semua yang ada disana kecuali Shiina yang sedang menundukan wajahnya. Yang di sadari oleh Sandaime, Iruka, dan Tsunade.

"Kejarlah Shiina". Ucap Tsunade

"Itu benar apa yang dikatakan Tsunade kepadamu Shiina – chan". Ucap Sandaime menambahi

"sebelum dia jauh, dan kau belum mengucapkan kata – kata sampai jumpa kepadanyakan Shiina - chan". Sambung Iruka kepada Shiina.

Kemudian setelah mendengarkan saran – saran dari ketiganya Shiinapun langsung berlari ke arah Naruto yang tentunya melewati teman – temannya sehinnga semua mata mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Shiina yang sedang berlari kearah Naruto.

"NARUTO". Teriak Shiina dengan Kencang. Dan secara otomatis langkah Narutopun berhenti karena mendengar teriakan Shiina kemudian Narutopun berbalik termasuk dengan Sasuke dan Jiraiya yang sedang melihat Shiina berlari kearah Naruto kemudian mereka ( Sasuke dan Jiraiya ) mundur beberapa langkah untuk memberikan ruang kepada mereka ( Naruto dan Shiina ) untuk berbicara. dan setelah dekat dengan Naruto, Shiinapun melompat kearah Naruto dengan Merentangkan Tangannya dan di sambut oleh Naruto dengan tubuhnyaa yang sudah siap menerima pelukan dari Shiina.

 **GREBB**

Kini terlihat Naruto dan Shiina berpelukan yang dilihat oleh semua orang yang ada disana, yang tentu saja dihiraukan oleh mereka berdua, dan tidak menyadari ada seseorang gadis yang cemburu melihat adegan mereka _. "Sudah tidak ada harapan lagi ya,Mungkin aku harus bisa melupakan Naruto – kun, karena tidak mungkin ia dapat mencintaiku dan lagipula masih banyak laki – laki di dunia ini"._ Batin gadis itu dengan sedihh dan berpikir positif.

Dengan Naruto dan Shiina

"Naru – kun berjanjilah". Ucap Shiina sambil meletakan kepalanya dileher Naruto.

"Berjanji untuk apa Shiina – chan?". Tanya Naruto sambil mengelus rambut Shiina dengan kedua tangannya.

"Berjanjilah kalau kau harus pulang secepatnya". Jawab Shiina sambil mempererat pelukannya dileher Naruto. Kemudian tangan sebelah kiri Naruto yang tadinya mengelus – elus rambut Shiina kini berpindah ke pinggang Shiina dan memeluknya.

"Aku berjanji, aku berjanji akan pulang secepatnya jika latihanku sudah selesai". Ucap Naruto kepada Shiina. Kemudian Naruto melonggarkan pelukannya agar mereka bisa saling menatap. " Kau juga harus berjanji, berjanji bahwa setelah aku pulang dari latihanku kau harus bertambah kuat". Ucap Naruto sambil menatap mata Shiina.

"Baiklah aku berjanji, aku berjanji setelah kau pulang nanti aku akan menjadi kunouchi yang kuat, seperti yang kau katakan". Ucap Shiina kepada Naruto sambil menatap mata Naruto. Kemudian Narutopun menangkup kedua pipi Shiina,

 **KISS**

Lalu mengecup kening Shiina dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan sambil menutup mata, dan diikuti Shiina yang menutup matanya untuk menikmati Kecupan Naruto dikeningnya. Setelah Cukup lama Naruto mengecup kening Shiina, kemudian ia membuka matanya dan dengan perlahan – lahan melepaskan kecupannya di kening Shina, dan diikuti dengan Shiina yang perkahan – lahan membuka matanya. Kemudian mereka saling menatap

"Sebaiknya aku harus pergi sekarang Shiina – chan". Ucap Naruto dengan lembut

"Baiklah, Hati – hati Naru – kun". Ucap Shiina

Kemudian Mereka melihat keselilingnya dan menemukan bahwa banyak orang – orang yang melihat mereka, dan muncullah sebuah rona merah di kedua pipinya termasuk juga Shiina meskipun bisa menutupi oleh wajah datar namun tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa diapun ikut merona. Kemudian Naruto meliahat ke arah Sasuke yang menatapnya datar berujar dengan tersenyum kecil.

"Baka – Dobe". Sedangkan dengan Jiraiya ia malah menulis sesuatu di bukunya dengan senyum mesumnya.

" Indahnya masa muda". Ujar Jiraiya sambil menulis sesuatu dibukunya.

"SWUUUUIITTT NARUTO KAU ROMANTIS SEKALI". Teriak Kiba

"UWOHHH NARUTO – KUN SANGAT BERANI SEKALI, UNTUK MERAYAJAN KEBERANIANYA AKU AKU BERKELILING KONOHA SEBANYAK 10 KALI DENGAN KEDUA TANGANKU". Teriak Lee dengan Semangat masa mudanya.

"KYAAA NARUTOOOO SOSWEET". Teriak Gaje Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten

Sedangkan dengan Hinata ia sedang tersenyum, bukan senyuman bahagia tetapi senyuman sedih, yang disadari oleh Neji.

" _Yahh mulai sekarang aku harus bisa merelakan Naruto – kun"._ Batin hinata dengan tekadnya.

"Anda tidak apa – apa Hinata – sama?". Ucap neji dengan nada khawatir kepada Hinata.

"Ahh, tidak apa – apa kok Neji – nii". Ucap hinata dengan tersenyum manis dan tentu saja membuat Neji heran dibuatnya.

" _apa jangan – jangan Hinata – sama sudah merelakan Naruto"._ Batin Neji

"WAH TERNYATA CUCUKU/ADIKKU SUDAH BESAR YA". Teriak Iruka dan Sandaime dengan berpelukan dan menangis ala anime.

"Merepotkan". Ujar Shikamaru dengan tersenyum kecil dengan Shino.

Sedangkan dengan Naruto dan Shiina, terlihat mereka tengah merona dengan Hebat termasuk dengan Shiina yang memerah seperti Naruto. Karena tidak tahan dengan semua godaan.

"URASAII". Merekapun berteriak dengan wajah yang memerah.

"BAHKAN TERIAKPUN MEREKA BEBARENGAN, ROMANTIS SEKALI HAHAHA". Kali ini Sang Godaime yang ikut – ikutan menggoda mereka.

"HAHAHAHAHA". Semua yang ada disanapun tertawa, termasuk Sasuke, Shikamaru, Shino,dan Neji yang tertawa kecil melihat kedua teman mereka di goda habis – habisan.

"Hahh Baiklah sudah cukup kita tertawa, coba lihat oleh kalian, wajah mereka sudah memarah tuhh seperti kepiting rebus hahaa". Ujar Sandaime agar mereka berhenti tertawa.

"Ha'i, Sandaime – sama/Sensei". Ucap mereka dengan kompak.

"Baiklah, Naruto, Sasuke ayo berangkat". Ujar Jiraiya.

"Hn/Ha'i." Kemudian setelah itu Jiraiya dan Sasuke mulai beranjak, lalu disusul oleh Naruto, namun baru saja Naruto akan beranjak tangannya dipegang oleh Shiina, kemudian Naruto menoleh dan

 **KISS**

Sebuah bibir menempel di pipi Naruto yang membuat Naruto kaget dan merona dikarenakan untuk pertama kalinya Shiina menciumnya.

"Itu untuk Jimat keberuntunganmu Naru, jadi cepatlah susul mereka dan ingat janjimu". Ujar Shiina dengan Senyum manis dan tak lupa rona merah menghiasi di kedua pipinya.

Dengan masih memasang kagetnya Naruto memegang bekas ciuman Shiina di pipinya lalu dengan Tersenyum manis dan tak lupa rona merah yang menghias dikedua pipinya. " Baiklah, aku berangkat dulu Hime-chan". Ujar Naruto sambil berlari mengejar Jiraiya, dan Sasuke, dan Ucapan terakhir Naruto sukses membuat Shiina merona.

"Hati – hati Baka – Naru". Teriak Shiina sambil melambaikan tangannya dan dibalas dengan acungan jempol diatas kepala Naruto.

Sementara itu dibelakang Shiina, tepatnya di dekat Gerbang Konoha.

"Hahhh Indahnya masa muda, bukan begitu Iruka, Tsunade". Ujar Sandaime kepada Tsunade dan Iruka.

"Benar sekali Sandaime – sama/Sensei". Ucap Iruka dan Tsunade denagan kompak.

 **Beberapa Jam Kemudian**

"Jadi Sasuke, disinilah kita akan berpisah". Ujar Jiraiya kepada Sasuke

"Hn, baiklah". Ucap Sasuke dengan Datar

"Sasuke". Ujar Naruto

"Hn". Jawab Sasuke

Lalu Naruto mengepalkan tangannya kemudian mengulurkannya kedepan pada Sasuke, Sasuke yang tau maksudnya pun mengikuti apa yang Naruto lakukan, kemudian mengadukan kepalan tangan mereka ( tos ala biiju). Lalu mereka mereka saling tersenyum dan berujar secara bersamaan

"Hati – hati saudaraku". Kemudian mereka bertigapun akhirnya berpisah. Lalu

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

A/N : Huwahhh akhirnya selesa juga, bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang fict pertama saya, Bagus/ Jelek/Gaje. Untuk pairnya saya gunain Shiina Mashiro sebagai Pair Naruto. Kalo yang tidak tahu siapa dia, bisa di cari di om google kok.

Mohon di Review ya Minna, bebas kok, mau Kritik, Saran, Flame Dll.

I'm Out.


End file.
